1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm, and to a kit for a firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,027 a combined rifle is known of with a pair of barrels hinged to a main body to allow the rear-loading of ammunition. The firearm described in this document sets out to reduce the level of wear acting on the body-barrel hinge pin by means of an abutment made on the frame (in this regard see FIGS. 28 and 29 of the publication), which acts in conjunction with corresponding shoulders positioned on the barrels.
Despite such set-up being an improvement from some points of view, such a technical solution in any case suffers from some drawbacks.
In particular, manufacturing tolerances do not allow to prevent the hinge pin from being completely freed from the firing forces, so that the solution proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,027 makes it possible to delay, but not to prevent, the need to replace said pin.
In addition, the inexorable consumption of the material of the pin causes a progressive displacement of the rotation axis which results, after a certain number of shots have been fired, in the abutment of the body frame failing to couple precisely with the shoulders of the barrels.
The present invention falls within this context, proposing to provide a firearm with a construction such as to compensate for the wear acting on the rotation pin, and such as to allow a lengthening of the useful life of the firearm.